


something in the air is giving me bad ideas

by mish_mish



Category: Actor RPF, Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, team jughead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Это можно назвать случайностью, обратить в шутку, что они и делают. Это кажется обычным, их такое тесное общение, их глупые выходки, и никто на площадке не удивляется - привыкнуть к их нелепым розыгрышам оказывается легко, оттого и эту мелочь принимают за забаву, которая до одури мучает Кей Джея.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упс.   
> Просто захотелось написать по ним, потому что. Просто потому что. Вы только гляньте на этих двоих!

Они зависают всем кастом после съёмок за парой больших пицц с пепперони и просмотром старых фантастических фильмов, и все идет нормально — как и должно идти в их дружной сериальной семье. Кей Джею в этой атмосфере приятно; он почти нежится в шумных обсуждениях сюжета очередного фильма, прижатый к боку Камилы, и с Коулом, растянувшемся на его коленях. Их четверка занимает большой белый диван в числе первых, укладывается, едва ли не плотно прижимаясь друг к другу, и уступает выбор фильма остальным. По крайней мере Кей Джей уступает, отгораживаясь от бурных пререканий Росса и Эшли, в которые изредка вставляет свое слово Маделайн.   
Когда кино уже выбрано и проигрывает уже двадцатую минуту, а ребята усмиряют свои споры и просто обсуждают прошедшую в напряжении неделю, забитую съемками, Коул похлопывает ладонью по колену Кей Джея, привлекая внимание.   
— Надо было согласиться с Мадди; выбор фильмов у Эшли слегка странный, — Спроус ерзает на коленях друга, кивком головы указывает на плазму, где играет фильм “Муха”, и слегка кривится. — Я был бы непротив пересмотреть по десятому кругу “Охотников за приведениями” вместо этого.  
Кей Джей на сказанное улыбается и кивает, полностью соглашаясь; сам он кино не смотрит минуты так с десятой, отвлекаясь то на Камилу, постоянно вертящуюся в сторону Лили, то на Коула, ерзающего на его коленях. Апа опускает взгляд на друга, сжимает пальцы в кулак и сдерживает себя от желания провести ладонью по темным волнам волос Спроуса; нет, против тот не будет, да и вряд ли подумает о чем-то дурном из-за прикосновения, но Кей Джей все равно себя сдерживает.   
В момент, когда кино уже переваливает за середину, почти все в комнате уже занимаются своими делами, едва ли наблюдая за сюжетом; подобное происходит почти всегда, какой бы фильм ребята не ставили, это уже почти входит в привычку. Кей Джей говорит с Камилой о планах на следующие выходные, такие редкие из-за съемок и пресс-туров с интервью, оттого не сразу понимает _как_ все происходит, но отчетливо видит момент, _когда_ все меняется.  
Возможно, это происходит чисто случайно, по наитию чего-то, а может это было заранее спланировано ради очередного розыгрыша, Кей Джей правда не знает. Это происходит внезапно; Коул предлагает сделать снимок, — точнее просто тянет Кей Джея за ворот футболки ближе к себе, вытягивает руку со смартфоном вперёд и прижимается своей щекой к щеке Апы, как раз в тот момент, когда тот поворачивается к нему и непроизвольно мажет губами по коже, неожиданно такой мягкой. Спроус на произошедшее лишь смеётся, все ещё продолжает удерживать друга за шею и делать это глупое селфи, а Камила на заднем плане, — Апа уверен, что это именно она, — посмеивается, причмокивает губами и выкрикивает:  
— Теперь ясно, почему это всегда команда Джагхеда!  
Коул на фразу Мендес игриво двигает бровями, легко толкает смущенного Кей Джея в плечо и оборачивается к подруге. Он, с легкой ноткой самодовольства в голосе, просит не ревновать, намекает на то, что в курсе того, как она относится к взаимоотношениям своей Вероники с Бэтти, и улыбается.   
Апа слушает ребят, — их словесный обмен любезностями и подколками, — смотрит на Коула, внезапно такого близкого, и сдерживает непонятный порыв коснуться не так, как касается обычно. Коул же едва ли замечает заминку, продолжает разговор с Камилой и улыбается широко, как привык. Кей Джей думает, что продешевил — стоило задержаться подольше, ткнуться в щеку Коула носом и провести губами по коже не так небрежно, не отстраняться так быстро, тот все равно не был бы против, возможно обратил бы это в шутку, как и сейчас. Апа напрягается, сжимает зубы и почти приказывает себе успокоиться.  
У Кей Джея чешутся руки и, будь это не так необычно, он точно бы сейчас дал себе по пальцам, привёл себя в чувство, потому что продолжаться это не может. Он отводит взгляд от лица Коула, — тот вновь устроился на его коленях и сейчас копается в своем смартфоне, — и смотрит на экран телевизора, где уже почти финал. Кей Джей не чувствует ничего, кроме напряжения; желваки так и ходят под его кожей, а брови нахмурены, и Спроус, замечая это, тянет к нему руку и жмёт палец к складке между его бровей.   
— В чем проблема, друг? — голос Коула обычный; Кей Джей не слышит в нем ни беспокойства, ни озабоченности, лишь привычный интерес.  
— Все нормально, возможно, просто не выспался, — отвечает он, почти вздыхая с облегчением, когда Спроус слегка кивает.   
Кей Джей думает, что эта неловкая для него ситуация, наконец, прекращается; он расслабляется и тянется за куском пиццы. Он почти успокаивается, когда запивает суховатый кусок колой, и почти материт себя за случайно брошенный взгляд на Спроуса. Он глядит на то, как Коул проводит привычным жестом по губам, раздумывая над чем-то, и единственное, о чем Апа может думать — что у Спроуса удивительно привлекательной формы губы, и каково было бы их целовать.   
Преисполненный мучением и возмущением рык Кей Джея вызывает у Коула мягкую улыбку, _их улыбку_ , и смешит сидящую рядом Камилу, которая ловко пихает беднягу в бок, когда Лили с другого края дивана тянется, чтобы погладить его по рыжим волосам, успокаивающе и почти понимающе.


End file.
